Castlevania: Harmony of Despair
Castlevania: Harmony of Despair (ein Wortspiel auf "HD") ist ein Multi-Player XBox Live Arcade Spiel, mit Charakteren, Sprites und Orten aus verschiedenen Castlevania Titeln. Die Story handelt von einem verfluchten Buch namens Grimoire, in welchem die Geschichte des bösen Schlosses Castlevania aufgezeichnet ist. Wie auch immer es passierte, erwachte das Schloß innerhalb des Buches zum Leben und nam die Form verschiedener Inkarnationen des Schlosses an. Die Helden der Vergangenheit, die ebenfalls im Buch erwähnt werden, kamen so ebenfalls innerhalb der Seiten des Buches wieder zu leben, um ein weiteres mal gegen den Grafen in den Kampf zu ziehen und dem Fluch ein Ende zu bereiten. Diese Geschichte ermöglicht Charakteren von 1691 bis 2036 gemeinsam zusammen zu kämpfen. Es gibt einen 6-Spieler Online Co-Op Modus und obwohl es besser wäre, zusammen zu arbeiten, wodurch zwei Charaktere auch mächtige Attacken zusammen auslösen können, kann man das Schloß auch unabhängig von den anderen für sich alleine erkunden. Für die XBox360 Version gibt es leider keinen lokalen Co-Op Modus, für die PS3 Version jedoch wird es einen 4-Spieler Co-Op geben. Als DLC stehen neue Charaktere, Stages und Musikstücke zur Verfügung. Auf der E3 2011 kündigte Konami an, dass das Spiel Ende des Sommers für Playstation Network veröffentlicht wird. Kapitel *K1. In der Wiege der Verwesung - Boss Gergoth, Musik "Ruined Castle Corridor" aus Aria of Sorrow. Das geheime Item ist die Glocke. *K2. Herr der unsichtbaren Fäden - Boss Puppet Master, Musik "After Confession" aus Dawn of Sorrow. Das geheime Item ist die Krone. *K3. Das Ende des Chaos - Boss Menace, Musik "Phantom of Fear", neu für das Spiel geschrieben. Das geheime Item ist die Moai. *K4. Skizze der Gewalt - Boss Brauner, Music "Gaze Up at the Darkness" aus Portrait of Ruin. Das versteckte Item ist Goemon. *K5. Lied der unstillbaren Klinge - Boss Der Tod, Musik "Ebony Wings" aus Order of Ecclesia. Das versteckte Item ist Vic Viper. *K6. Komm, süße Stunde des Todes - Boss Dracula, Musik "The Colossus" aus Order of Ecclesia. Das versteckte Item ist der Konami Man. DLC Kapitel *K7. Schönheit und Verlangen - Boss Astarte, Musik "Hail from the Past" aus Portrait of Ruin. Das versteckte Item ist Vick13. Xbox Live - Release: 29. September 29 2010, 400 MSP. PSN - Beim Release bereits enthalten. *K8. Der Mann mit vielen Gesichtern - Boss Legion, Musik "The Lost Portrait" aus Symphony of the Night. Das versteckte Item ist die Lucky Cat. Xbox Live - Release: 12. Januar 2011, 320 MSP. PSN - $ 3,99 *K9. Herr der Fliegen - Boss Beelzebub, Musik "Castle Dracula" aus Symphony of the Night. Das versteckte Item ist Twin Bee. Xbox Live - Release: 19. Januar 2011, 320 MSP. PSN - $ 3,99 *K10. Ursprünge - Boss R-Graf, Musik "Vampire Killer" aus Castlevania. Das versteckte Item ist die Krone. Xbox Live - Release: 26. Januar 2011, 240 MSP. PSN - $ 2,99 *K11. Die Legend von Fuma - Boss Ryukotsuki (ungefähr "Drachenknochen Dämon"), Musik "Go! Getsu Fuma" aus einem älteren Konami NES-Spiel namens Getsu Fūma Den (Legende von Getsu Fuma, ungefähr "Legend des Mondwind Dämons"). Das versteckte Item ist die Facade Card. Xbox Live - Release: 02. Februar 2011, 240 MSP. PSN - $ 2,99 Charakter Gallerie Start Charaktere Soma HD.png|Soma Cruz Aus Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow und Dawn of Sorrow. Kann die Seelen von Feinden sammeln und einsetzen. Alucard HD.png|Alucard Aus Castlevania III und Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. Kann schwarze Magie benutzen, nachdem er die nötigen Schriftrollen dafür gefunden hat. Jonathan HD.png|Jonathan Morris Aus Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin. Kann die Vampire Killer Peitsche und Martial Arts benutzen, sowie die sekundär Castlevaniawaffen, manche davon exklusiv aus Portrait of Ruin. Shanoa HD.png|Shanoa Aus Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia. Kann Glyphen benutzen, speziell Magnes. Charlotte HD.png|Charlotte Aulin Aus Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin. Kann die Magie von Feinden in ihrem Buch binden und dann selbst anwenden. DLC Charaktere Sechs Charaktere stehen auf dem XBL Marktplatz, sowie dem PSN zur Verfügung- Vier für jeweils 240 Microsoft Points (zwei für $ 2,99 PSN) und zwei Retro Charaktere (Simon und Fuma) für jeweils 160 Microsoft Points ($ 1,99 PSN). DLC Charakter Set 1 Xbox Live - Release: 27.10.2010 PSN - Bereits beim Release enthalten. Julius Belmont HD.PNG|Julius Belmont Aus Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow und Dawn of Sorrow. Er kann neben der Vampire Killer Peitsche, die traditionellen Zweitwaffen benutzen, sowie Shanoa's Magnes Punkte, um sich mit seiner Peitsche daran zu hängen und sich so über Abgründe schwingen. Yoko HD.PNG|Yoko Belnades Aus Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow und Dawn of Sorrow. Benutzt ihre Zaubersprüche aus Dawn of Sorrow, kann jedoch keinen Jump-Kick. DLC Charakter Set 2 Richter_Harmony_of_Despair.jpg|Richter Belmont Aus Castlevania: Rondo of Blood und Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. Benutzt, die Vampire Killer Peitsche, Martial und Arts und die traditionellen Zweitwaffen. Maria Renard HD.png|Maria Renard Aus Castlevania: Rondo of Blood und Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. Benutzt die Inkarnationen der vier chinesischen Jahreszeitengötter im Kampf. DLC Charakter Set 3 File:Simon_HD.jpg|Simon Belmont Aus Castlevania. Kämpft Old School. DLC Charakter Set 4 File:Getsu_Fuma_HD.jpg|Getsu Fuma Aus Getsu Fūma Den Ganze Artworks auf der offiziellen Charakterseite. Soundtrack Für mehr Informationen, über die Musik, siehe Castlevania: Harmony of Despair Original Soundtrack. Haupt Musik Das Spiel enthält Arrangements von verschiedenen Teilen der Serie, sowie einige Originalstücke. Unten aufgeführt ist eine Liste der Songs, die man im Spiel findet. #Ruined Castle Corridor (Aria of Sorrow) #After Confession (Dawn of Sorrow) #PHANTOM OF FEAR (Original Track) #Into the Dark Night (Dawn of Sorrow) #Piercing Battle Fury (Dawn of Sorrow) #Tanz mit einem Clown (Original Track) #Hail from the Past (Portrait of Ruin) #Gaze Up at the Darkness (Portrait of Ruin) #Piercing Silence (Portrait of Ruin) #Esquisse of Violence (Portrait of Ruin) #CRIMSON BLOOD (Original Track) #Ebony Wings (Order of Ecclesia) #The Colossus (Order of Ecclesia) #Symphony of Battle (Order of Ecclesia) #Order of the Demon (Order of Ecclesia) #Dance of Illusions (Dracula X Chronicles: Rondo of Blood) #Ein Weltherrscher (Original Track) DLC Musik Musik Set 1 Xbox Live - Release: 13.10.10 PSN - TBA #Pitiful Scion / The Tragic Prince (Symphony of the Night) #Pitch-Black Intrusion (Dawn of Sorrow) #An Empty Tome (Order of Ecclesia) #Invitation of a Crazed Moon (Portrait of Ruin) #The Hidden Curse (Portrait of Ruin) Musik Set 2 Xbox Live - Release: 10.11.10 PSN - TBA #Heart of Fire / Don't Wait Until Night (Aria of Sorrow) #Aquarius (Castlevania III) #Slash (Rondo of Blood) #Divine Bloodlines (Rondo of Blood / Portrait of Ruin) #Simon's Theme (Super Castlevania IV) Musik, die in Kapitel 8 enthalten ist Xbox Live - Release: 12.01.11 PSN - TBA #The Lost Portrait / Lost Painting (Symphony of the Night) #Poetic Death / Death Ballad (Symphony of the Night) Musik, die in Kapitel 9 enthalten ist Xbox Live - Release: 19.01.11 PSN - TBA #Castle Dracula / Dracula's Castle (Symphony of the Night) #The Horde's Festival / Festival of Servants (Symphony of the Night) Musik, die in Kapitel 10 enthalten ist Xbox Live - Release: 26.01.11 PSN - TBA Arrangements #Vampire Killer (Castlevania) #Nothing to Lose (Castlevania) Original NES Tracks #VAMPIRE KILLER (Castlevania, Original NES version) #STALKER (Castlevania, Original NES version) #WICKED CHILD (Castlevania, Original NES version) #WALKING ON THE EDGE (Castlevania, Original NES version) #HEART OF FIRE (Castlevania, Original NES version) #OUT OF TIME (Castlevania, Original NES version) #NOTHING TO LOSE (Castlevania, Original NES version) #POISON MIND (Castlevania, Original NES version) #BLACK NIGHT (Castlevania, Original NES version) Musik, die in Kapitel 11 enthalten ist Xbox Live - Realease: 02.02.11 PSN - TBA #Go! Getsu Fuma (Getsu Fuma Den) #Ryukotsuki (Getsu Fuma Den) Xbox 360 Dezember 2010 Patch Dezember 2010 erschien ein Patch, der das Game neu ausbalancierte. Einige der Wechsel: * Der MP-Verbrauch von Jonathans, Julius', Richters, Marias, und Yokos Sub-Weapons/Spells wurde reduziert * Die Stärke von vielen der stärksten Waffen von Alucard und Soma wurde erhöht (Alucard Sword, Heaven's Sword Daybreak, Mondstab, Mjollnjr, Holbein Dagger, Muramasa, Nebula) * Alle Speere von Soma wurden in ihrer Angriffsstärke erhöht. * Die Geschwindigkeit für Yasutsuna wurde für Alucard reduziert * Die Angriffsstärke von Yokos Blue Splash wurde reduziert, während Holy Flame und Holy Lightning erhöht wurde und jetzt auch Holy Damage anrichten. * Charlottes Heal Spell wurde verändert, so dass er weniger TP gibt und dafür mehr MP kostet. * Der Miser Ring wurde in Kapitel 7 hinzugefügt. * Robe Decollete erhielt einen STR, INT, und MP Regeneration Boost. * Skelete können sich jetzt ducken und rutschen. * Skelete können jetzt auch Goldtruhen öffnen (Multiplayer). * Neue Sprites wurde hinzugefügt, für späteren DLC, genauer gesagt 8-Bit Waffen für Simon, neue Glyphen für Shanoa, Neue Subweapons für Jonathan, und das Jewel Sword und Shield Rod für Alucard und möglicherweiße Soma. * Data für zusätzliche Kapitel wurde hinzugefügt, plus neue Items. * Drei Glitches tauchen mit dem Patch auf. **1. Der Tod steckt in einer Wand fest und kann nicht sterben. **2. Nach dem Kampf gegen Dracula, tauch die erste Stage nicht erneut auf. **3. Nach dem Kampf gegen Dracula, wird er im zweiten Kapitel zu einer großen Statue. Trivia * Dank einiger In-Game Voice Rips, sieht es so aus, als wäre Hammer als DLC Charakter geplant gewesen. Jedoch gab Konami am 03. Februar 2011 bekannt, dass Kapitel 11 und Getsu Fuma, der letzte DLC für das Spiel sein werden. Screenshots HD Start Menu.png HD Character Select Screen.png HD Zoomed In.jpg HD Map left side.jpg HD Full Map.png Castlevania-harmony-of-despair-xbox-360-001.jpg Castlevania-harmony-of-despair-xbox-360-002.jpg Castlevania-harmony-of-despair-xbox-360-003.jpg Castlevania-harmony-of-despair-xbox-360-004.jpg Castlevania-harmony-of-despair-xbox-360-005.jpg Promo Artwork Castlevania Harmony of Despair Full Poster.jpg|Castlevania Harmony of Despair Poster Castlevania Harmony of Despair 360 Wallpaper.jpg|Widescreen Wallpaper für die 360 Version von C:HD Videos Offizieller E3 Trailer 300px Siehe auch * Harmony of Despair (Kategorie) * Harmony of Despair Charaktere * Harmony of Despair Items * Harmony of Despair Monsterliste * Harmony of Despair Inventar * Achievements/Trophäen * Castlevania: Harmony of Despair Original Soundtrack Externe Links * konami.com (Englisch) * Konami Japan Product Page * Destructoid - Interview with Iga * Silicon Era * Destructoid * Destructoid OFLC Lists Castlevania: Harmony of Despair * OFCL * IGN FAQ * GameTrailers Video - Interview mit John Choon * Harmony of Despair Wiki (Japanisch) en:Castlevania: Harmony of Despair H H H H H H Kategorie:Harmony of Despair